The obssesive stalker
by ShadowsAngel4eva
Summary: AU/Summary: Amy's life gets ruined after she finds out about her stalker, Can shadow help her out? SHADAMY! OneShot!


**Okay hello once again, this story may suck...But believe me this was the first time i had tried to write something like this, Shadow may seem a 'little' ooc at points but it's for the best of the story. Please ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes, Anyway, Enough of my babbling an on with the story. (Oh and the cover is made by me/ LOL!)**

* * *

Amy ran a hand through her gorgeous long pink quills as she walked in the corridors of the station square high-school.

When she reached her locker, she took all the books needed for her next class. Just then her i-phone 6 vibrated, taking it out, the sakura-haired girl saw that it was a call from Rouge.

"HI, Rouge? What's up?"

"The sky."

"ROUGE! What's down?"

"The ground!"

"ROUGE! JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

"FINE! Knuxy-poo asked me out on a date! Isn't it exciting?"

"OKAAAAAAY, you phone me just to tell me that _'knuxy-poo'_ asked you out! Seriously!" Amy rolled her emerald green eyes.

"WELL YEAH! So anyway I'm in the school's parking lot and I'll make way to you right away. kay!"

"Yeah whatever!" Amy said before hanging up, she put her phone in her bag as she made her way to the main entrance.

"So like what do you think i should wear?" Rouge said as she blew a bubble out of her gum.

"I don't care; just wear whatever is too… You know your type." Amy said and rouge rolled her aqua blue eyes.

"What class do you have?" Rouge said leaning over to look at Amy's schedule.

"Chemistry" Amy said before putting her planner away. Rouge's shoulders slumped, "Oh man! Bye then Hun, I've got to go to drama." Rouge said before putting a hand over her forehead dramatically, "I bid good bye to my dear friend. Tis the time I shall go to me lesson!" Rouge said pretending to be all dramatic.

Amy giggled and rouge gave her a wave before walking the other direction.

Deciding that she should go too, Amy head the other way to her chemistry class.

Entering her class, Amy found an empty desk and sat by the window. She looked up when the chair next to her screeched. "Shadow?" Amy said because he had never sat next to her.

"What? Did I take somebody else's seat?" Shadow said and quickly got up but Amy stopped him by giving her head a shake.

"No, It's just how comes your sitting here." Amy said once shadow had sat down. Shadow set his books neatly on the table in front of him.

"Am I not allowed to sit next to my friend?" Shadow said with a little chuckle. Shadow and Amy are good friends but they don't hang out too much making Amy roll her eyes playfully but then laughed along with him. "Yeah pretty stupid, Huh?" Amy said and shadow opened his book.

Just then the teacher entered the class. "Good morning every one, my name is Professor Richard and i am your teacher for chemistry today." The teacher babbled as shadow rolled his eyes and began making notes in his notebook.

Amy sighed, 'Oh GOD! ONE WHOLE HOUR OF BORING CHEMISTRY!'

"Bye shadow..." Amy said as she clutched her bags strap tightly, the ebony male smirked but gave her a respond, "Bye rose..." He said , His voice was softer than he had ever spoken to her.

Turning the other way around, Amy took her phone out to text rouge.

 _Amy: Rouge where r u?_

And a few seconds after Amy's message there was a beep, and Amy opened the message rouge had sent.

 _Rouge: Rite behiiiiind U! ;-P_

Amy jumped up in shock when she turned around to see a grinning rouge, "Come on hun let's got to the cafeteria." Rouge said and with that the two headed for the cafeteria.

Amy slowly blew her coffee and gentley took a sip as to not burn her tongue. "So… What class do you have next rouge?" Amy said and rouge rolled her eyes.

"Can we talk about something besides classes?" Rouge said and this time it was Amy's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah! All you ever wanna talk about is _Knuxy-Poo!_ " Amy said and rouge gave her a playful glare.

When Amy sipped up all her coffee, she stood up taking her bag with her; Rouge looked up at her with curious aqua blue eyes. "I'll go pick my books out from my locker, for next lesson." Amy said shortly before she walked away.

Amy went up to her locker, she took her swipe card out and swiped her card in the place and her locker opened. She picked up her books from the top shelf, when something fell out from in between them.

She looked at it with a confused expression before picking it up; it was a long rectangular object in a sparkly green wrapping paper with a card stuck to the front.

'It's way past my birthday…' Amy slowly muttered to herself wondering if that's the case.

Giving a shrug, she put her books down and opened the card.

 _'Roses are red, Violets are blue, it took me forever to finally talk to you...P.s I hope you like the present.. It made me think of you…When i saw these sweet chocolates...'_

Amy gave a confused look, before quickly tearing open the present. It took Amy a few seconds to study it carefully. It was a box of chocolates. And written in front of it in bold letters was, 'JOHNS RICH'N CREAMY DELIGHTS'

'What is this supposed to mean?' Amy thought, she then thought it was best to tell rouge. She would have to wait until their next break time.

"...And then that's when i decided to come to you...What do you think rouge?" Amy said after telling her friend everything.

Rouge pursed her lips while she thought carefully, her eyes then lit up when she found the answer. "Well, I'm guessing... You might have...either someone who likes you...Or someone who hates you!" Rouge said and Amy gave rouge the -_- look.

"Would you give a box of chocolates to someone you _hate?_ " Amy said with a roll of her eyes in annoyance. "Well then it's definitely someone who likes you"

"Are you sure?" Amy said while a shiver ran down her spine. Rouge gave a understanding look, "OF-COURSE I'm Positively sure Amy.. All this can mean only one thing!" Rouge said and Amy bit her lower lip.

"Well…What should we do?" Amy said twirling the end of her quills, while munching on her sandwich.

"I think it's best to stay alert!" Rouge said. "We need to find out who it is!" The albino bat sat while leaning a little closer with a whisper.

"Good. Now I need to go to History and I need to take my books out of my locker. Bye rouge." Amy said before getting up and taking her bag with her.

Amy opened her locker and was surprised when she saw a note fly out. Nervously biting her lip while picking it up, Amy's eye's widened as she read the note.

' _Sometimes I think love isn't worth fighting for, but when I remember your face. I'm ready for war!'_

Amy gasped and she let the note fly out of her hands, "What does he want with me? Why!" Amy said as she slid her back against the locker. 'What does he mean by these notes?'

"I see a concerned rose... What's wrong?" Amy heard a familiar voice and looked up to see shadow standing in front of her.

"Oh... It's nothing..." Amy said as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Something's bothering you... You look down in the dumps these days." Shadow said calmly. And Amy shook her head and offered a small smile.

"No I'm Okay... What's up?" Amy said and she giggled at his answer.

"The gloomy sky." Shadow said and Amy giggled "Shadow!" Amy said giving shadow a slight punch on the shoulder

And the two looked up at the sky that showed hint of clouds and rain. "Looks like it's gonna rain!" Shadow said and Amy laughed.

She then got up from under the corridor's roof and went under the rain. She gave a squeal when the rain began to soak her clothes.

Shadow gave a chuckle as he watched his pink haired friend spin around in the rain. "You'll get a cold. Come on now." Shadow said patting his hand on the floor and gesturing to her to come sit down next to him.

"That was soo FUN! I love the rain!" Amy said with a giggle when shadow rolled his eyes.

Shadow then stood up when the bells rang signaling to everyone to head for class, "I need to head to class and so do you Rose." Shadow said before giving her wet quills a ruffle.

"Shadow!" Amy said before standing up and straightening her hair, "Bye then!" Amy said giving him a little wave before they both turned around and walked the other direction.

Amy walked along the corridors to get to her class when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and she quickly jumped in alarm. "Scourge? WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF ME!" Amy said as she released herself from his tight grip.

"What Babe?" He said acting unknowingly. Amy gave him a glare.

"Stop calling me that!" Amy said with a roll of her jade green eyes. "Look scourge I need to get to class so just move out of my way!" Amy said indignantly.

Scourge payed no attention, Instead he lowered his glasses to the bridge of his nose and eyed Amy up and down with his sapphire eyes.

"Whoa! Is it Hot here or is it just me! " He said with a flirty voice and a shiver ran down Amy's spine when she felt her cheeks glow red. Her clothes were so wet that it had gone a little see through.

"Look ju-Jus- AATCHOO!" Amy sneezed and scourge gave a snicker.

"My my... You naughty girl you've been playing in the rain haven't you?" He said giving a shake of his head before taking his leather jacket off. "Here have this to keep you warm. We'll be lucky if you don't catch a cold." He said before placing his jacket over her shoulders.

He then gave a frown when Amy pushed his hand away. "I don't need that!" She said and was about to walk past him when he stopped her again by holding her hand.

"What have I done to you? Why do you treat me like this?" He said with hurt in his eyes.

"I offered you my jacket because I care for your well-being! And you... you always Neglect me! Why? " He said with puffy red eyes. 'Wow! Who knew he could get so emotional all of a sudden' Amy's eyes widened at the thought.

He then let go of her hand and Amy felt guilt in her heart. "Fine." Amy said with a sigh, "Only this once. I don't want people to get the wrong idea... and... "Amy said and scourge gave a roll of his eye's.

"Why do you care for what people say?" He said before placing his jacket around her again. "But return it to me at home time okay... It's my favorite leather jacket. And I don't want it to get lost." Scourge gave a chuckle when Amy rolled her eyes.

"Now outta my way!" Amy said with a giggle before playfully pushing him away.

Amy sat down in her seat and put scourge's leather jacket around her chair. She gave a sigh as she watched the raindrops collide with the windows.

Amy gave a sad sigh, 'Such a boring lesson... I wish rouge or shadow was with me in this class...'

She then dragged her tray from under her desk to get her English textbook when she noticed something wrapped up in a white cloth.

'Huh? What could this be?' Amy thought, She picked up the little white cloth and she slowly started to unfolded it.

Her curious emerald green eyes went wide in shock when she saw a little knife and little envelope.

The knife had stains of blood which made Amy give a look of disgust. She quickly took the little envelope and opened it.

It had a little note and two pictures, Amy read the note and she could feel the shiver that run up her spine.

 _Look how good your gorgeous name looks when carved onto my hands and body._

The first picture was a picture of somebody's arm and it had the name Amelia carved and blood was trickling down it.

She then picked up the second picture and it was a picture of someone's Torso and like the arm, it had Amelia carved o it.

Amy closed her eyes and she quickly stuffed the little package back in her tray. 'This getting out of hand.' Amy thought sadly.

'I need to do something about it.'

Amy stood by the Car park in search for the lime green hedgehog. 'Scourge WHERE ARE YOU!' Amy said looking at her pink watch on her wrist.

Amy gave a huff in annoyance when the time showed as 4:00 she took her phone out when scourge appeared behind her.

"Hello Miss. I hope you're not mad at me for being late..." he said biting his lower lip.

"You idi-" Amy said with anger and the lime green hedgehog held his hands up in defense.

"Hey it was my stupid _Math's teacher. He's soo_ pig-headed he made us sit detention for half an hour! And so..." scourge said roll of his cerulean eyes.

"Whatever you green slug just... Here have your jacket!" Amy said handing him his jacket.

And he gave a chuckle. "Whatever My flower!" He said enthusiastically and Amy rolled her eyes and she was about to walk away when she heard his voice.

"Hey if you want me to walk you home I-" Scourge offered but Amy shook her head with a smile, "Thanks scourge but I can go by myself. Thank you very much!"

"Look babe- I mean Amy I Insist! Please?" Scourge said and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" Amy sighed and scourge gave a blissful grin.

"Thanks for walking with me bye!" Amy said with a little wave and scourge placed his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Yeah Bye Rosy!" He said while giving her a wink. When she entered her house, he turned the other way around and stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking in the deserted streets.

"Baby you lighta ma world like nobaaady else the way y-" Scourge narrowed his blue eyes and a frown formed on his lips when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Huh?" He said when he saw no one behind him. Giving a simple shrug he plugged in his earphones into his phone and once again, began to sing the same song.

He started to bob his head up and down with the music when he felt as if he was being followed.

"Alright who is it this time?" He said in annoyance while putting his earphones away. "Come on show yourself you bloody bas-" Scourge stopped when he felt a fist in his face. "What the Fuck!"

"Stay. Away. From. AMY!" A deep voice said through gritted teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" Scourged said quickly turning around to see who it was and saw a person with a black hoodie that covered most of his face.

The person was about to walk away when this time scourge punched him in the belly causing the hoodie guy to give a grunt.

"You bastard! Punching me and telling me to stay away from _Amy? Who the hell are you?_ " Scourge said in shock when he released what the guy had said.

His mind was too into thought about who this guy could be and how he knew Amy, when he felt a knife violently get pushed into his stomach. Scourge gritted his teeth together as the guy pulled the knife back out. "Mph!" The guy wearing a hoodie gave an evil smirk.

"Bast-" Scourge said as his head felt dizzy and his showed blackness. He dropped to the floor unconscious, as the blood ran through his fingers.

"How did it happen I wonder?" Amy said franticly to the albino bat sitting next to her.

"When did you arrive at home?" Rouge said placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "I don't know! It was probably…Uh...4:15 or something. And-" The sakura haired girl stopped when she saw the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Amy said slamming herself against his muscular chest. The ebony hedgehog's eyes widened in shock. "What's wrong rose?" He said as he placed a hand over her hair and stroked it gently.

"Scourge has been…Well He offered to walk me home and…After that I just…The police came and they said...He g-got stabbed…and. It's all MY Fault!" Amy said through tears and shadow shook his head.

"It's not your fault!" He said hoping it would comfort his friend.

"The doctor said he's...He's lost a lot of blood and.." Amy said through sad eyes.

Just then the doors of the operation room opened and the doctor stepped out. "Congratulations! He made it safely! He's a little weak, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see his visitors!" The doctor gave them a smile and Amy sighed in relief.

"Thank God!"

"I dunno I was, Walking and I thought someone was following me... and I looked around but I saw nobody there, But then I felt the knife here," Scourge said placing his hand over his injured place.

"And I didn't see the guy cause he was wearing a black hoodie and before he left, He only said, Stay away from Amy." Amy and rouge's eyes widened whereas shadow's eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"What could he want with Amy?" Shadow said raising an eyebrow and Amy could feel her throat go dry.

"I-I need to go- Get a sip of water." Amy said and rouge gave a nod.

Amy put the bottle down once after she had drank a little bit. "Rose I believe there's something that you need to explain to me!" Shadow said and Amy turned around to see him place his arms over one and the other while leaning on the edge of the wall.

"Shadow, There's Nothing I swe-"Amy's eyes widened when he cut her off.

"Don't even think about hiding it this time!" Shadow said as his eyebrows furrowed and Amy gave a sad sigh before looking down.

"Fine..." Amy said quietly. "Well a couple of days ago, I found out that I have a...Stalker. And I told rouge…and-"

"You didn't tell me. Why rose?" He said while unfolding his arms.

"Well I couldn't tell everyone so…" Amy said while twirling the end of her hair in one finger while looking down to avoid his eyes.

"Look at me rose." He said simply and Amy bit her lower lip as she started to look up into his mesmerizing crimson eyes. He then held her closer and by the shoulders.

"Now that I know, I'll do anything to protect you rose. But you should've told me earlier…What if… He had done something to you!" Shadow said and Amy's eyes widened as she stared at her ebony friend.

"Let's go now…But just make sure when something happens from now on.. Be sure to tell me. Okay." He said and Amy gave a nod.

"SO shadow found out huh?" The albino bat said while applying some lip gloss to her lips.

"Well…Yeah. But I feel safer now. Somehow" Amy said and rouge gave her a look of -_-

"What I mean it!" Amy said and that caused rouge to roll her blue eyes.

"Just be careful with shadow. Hun." Rouge said while applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"What?" Amy said still not getting the idea and rouge gave a sigh.

"Look Hun," Rouge said before turning around to fully face Amy. "There wasn't anything going on with scourge and you, Right?" Rouge said and Amy nodded.

"Of course there wasn't anything between us!" Amy said and rouge rolled her eyes.

"Listen girl. Although you didn't have a thing with scourge your stupid stalker thought you did and he stabbed scourge, now if you're not careful with shadow, Stupid guy might do something and it'll be your fault!" Rouge said and Amy eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"You're right rouge…"Amy said and shivered at the thought of her stalker.

"Hey babe…" Knuckles gave rouge a wink who giggled and then pulled him into a kiss. Amy rolled her emerald green eyes and turned the other way to give them some privacy.

Her eyes lit up like stars when she saw the ebony hedgehog walking toward them. "Shadow!" Amy gave him a wave and he gave a slight smirk.

"What's up rose?" Shadow said while giving her hair a ruffle. Doing so made Amy give him a playful glare and reply, "the ceiling." Amy said and it took shadow a few seconds to figure out that she had used his own joke.

"So rouge can I ask you something?" Amy said making the couple snap out of their make-out.

"Yes hun?" Rouge said and Amy bit her lip and looked down while playing with her fingers. "You see…" Amy said nervously and rouge rolled her eyes.

"Just spit it out HUN!"

"Okaaaay!" Amy said giving a roll of her eyes. "Well my mum and dad are away tonight and could i…Well could I possibly stay over at yours tonight?" Amy said causing shadow to raise an eye brow.

"Of-course you can hun! You didn't need to ask at all!" Rouge said causing Amy's eyes to widen and a wide smile to spread against her face.

"Yet there is one tiny little problem" Rouge said while pressing her thumb and index finger together to express her words.

"And what is it?" Amy said her smile dropping to a frown.

"Well remember when you were staying over at my house once and.. well like last time knuckles is gonna be there and.. so please don't complain like how you do like… _Oh you two might as well get a room or... Rouge, knuckles please stop kissing in front of me- or.. Will you two mind not kissing in public!_ Please Amy, if you do wanna come over... You're more than welcome but... If you're gonna complain..." Rouge said and Amy frowned.

"Yeah rouge I get the Idea!" Amy said and pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

"My house is available." Amy turned around to see shadow who spoke with his arms crossed.

"Thank you shadow, that's very sweet of you but...I can't accept. I'll be in my own house..." Amy said quietly and shadow un-folded his arms and walked over to the rosette haired girl.

Taking a seat next to her, Shadow sat face-to-face with her. "I can't let you stay at your own house. If anything happens to you… I can never forgive myself." Shadow said and Amy bit her lower lip.

"That's-" Amy said but shadow cut her off.

"You're coming over and that's final…Got it Rose" Shadow said simply before getting up. And before Amy could make another statement shadow had started to walk away.

"Hmm He seems...Protective somehow... Like as if-"Rouge giggled when Amy elbowed her and gave her a glare, "ROUUGE!" Amy said before getting up and leaving for class.

"So did you pack up the things you needed for tonight?" Shadow said and Amy gave a nod. "Uh-huh! I brought my tooth-brush, Tooth-paste and night gown." Amy said and put the little back pack in the back seat before sitting in the passenger seat.

"Are your parents gonna be home tomorrow?" He said and gave an Amy a quick look before focusing on the steering-wheel.

"Yep!" Amy replied and she gave shadow a sweet smile. "Thanks for inviting me over… If I'd had stayed at my own house. I can't imagine what would've happened.." Amy shivered after remembering her stalker.

"He can't dare to enter in my house! I'll snap his legs off for him" Shadow said while narrowing his eyes.

"Let's hope he doesn't!" Amy said while staring straight-forward.

"We're here." Shadow said causing the pink-haired girl to look up and gaze in awe at the big mansion.

"OMG! This can't be your house shads?" She said before coming out of the car to get a better view.

"Well apparently it is rose." Shadow said with a small chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? Wait! Do you live with your parents?" Amy said with curious wide eyes and shadow gave a soft smile.

"Nope. I live here all by myself! My parents are in Toronto currently and they bought me this house." Shadow said causing Amy to gasp in dis-belief and cover her open mouth with her hands as she continued to stared wide-eyed at the building.

"Oh My God! The inside is even BETTER!" Amy said as she twirled around as shadow put her back pack on the table.

"Go explore the house while I take a shower. And then when I'm done… I'll go bring dinner." Shadow said before heading to the bathroom. Amy walked around and gazed in awe at everything that was beautiful.

Amy reached shadows bedroom and smiled at how tidy his room was. ' _Most men don't like being all neat and tidy..._ 'Amy thought to herself.

There was a big black round bed that had red with black stripped covers. He had a little red rug under his black desk. His wardrobe was black and his curtains were red.

'Shadow might as well be obsessed over these two colors!' Amy said with a giggle.

She then walked up to the little bed side table (That was also black and red) and picked up the little photo frame.

It was a picture of shadow and his parents, Shadow was in the middle and both his parents had their arms around him.

His mother's a red hedgehog with long quill that reach up to her waist. Her eye color is a mix of silver and blue. Shadow's father however is a dark red hedgehog with darker streaks than shadows. His eye color is similar to shadow's one. 'I see... Shadow got his looks from his father.' Amy thought with a smile before placing the frame back in its place.

She then bit her lip and looked around to make sure that shadow wasn't coming; Amy pulled the first drawer to his bedside table. She saw a little album and picked it up before closing the drawer.

She flipped through the first page and giggle when she saw a baby shadow with cute and adorable red eyes being held by his mother.

The next picture was of shadow when he was little like probably five years old. She kept skimming through the pages and smiling and even laughing at some pictures she saw.

The last picture is of shadow standing by the sunset. Amy gave a small smile before she put the album back in its place.

Her cheeks then turned tomato red when she heard a voice. "Did you know it's not good to Look through people's personal stuff?"

Amy turned around and blushed even harder when she saw shadow dripping wet with a black and red towel wrapped around his waist. His muscular arms were folded over his well-built chest.

The fact that he was shirtless made Amy blush even harder. "What do you have to say rose?" He said and Amy blushed while biting her lower lip. She tried hard to keep her eyes (That wanted to look up) down.

"I...I...I-m S-sorry..." Amy said and she could feel shadow smirk.

"It's okay. And I'm sure you'd want to leave this room now." He said causing Amy to give a look of confusion.

"Wha-"

"I need to change." Shadow said making Amy feel stupid.

"-Kay…Sorry about that!" Amy said before leaving the room with a blush.

"So what do you want me to bring?" Shadow said once he was dressed and they were sitting in the lounge, Amy shrugged.

"I dunno? Bring whatever you like!" Amy said and shadow gave a sigh.

"You're my guest…So you should decide." Shadow said and Amy giggled.

"You giggle too much rose!" Shadow said causing Amy to burst out laughing.

"Just bring whatever you always eat." Amy said and shadow gave a roll of his crimson red eyes.

"Whatever Rose. I'll bring some pizza then." He said before getting up, "Oh and come lock the door." Shadow said and Amy followed him.

"Bye, come a little sooner Kay!" Amy said with a little wave as shadow put on his shoes.

"Yeah, I'll go to the nearest pizza shop." Shadow said before he walked away and Amy locked the door behind him.

Shadow looked at his watch as he walked along the quiet dark streets. 'It's only 7:15' sighing, Shadow tried to remember where the closest pizza shop was.

'Tony's should be close by!' Shadow thought. He then went round the corner and into the dark alleyways. Taking his I-phone Five and earphones out of his hoodies' pocket, Shadow inserted the earplugs into his ears and played his favorite song.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and took his earplugs out. His ears perked up and he looked around his surroundings.

Shadow quickly turned around and his crimson red eyes widened and he quickly moved aside to dodge the fist that was about to make contact with his face.

Shadow saw a dark figure wearing a black hoodie; His face couldn't be seen due to the fact that he was standing in the dark.

"What the FUCKING HELL! Is your problem!" Shadow said and the guy aimed another punch, but this time shadow held his hand. "You Bastard!" Shadow grunted when the guy used his free hand to punch shadow in the stomach.

With one hand shadow held his stomach in pain and with the other; He punched the guy in the face.

"You are the problem." The guy said before taking something out of his pocket.

Shadow's eyes enlarged at the sight, 'Is that a… knife? What's this guy's fucking problem!' Shadow thought.

The knife gleamed in the moonlight. Just as the guy was about to aim for him again, Shadow dodged and was about to give the guy a punch, when his eyes widened.

He felt the sharp object go through his belly; He could feel the grin plastering on the guys face.

"Any last words?" The guy said with a smirk and shadow gave a glare.

"You bloody bastard!" Shadow said with a grunt when the guy pulled the knife back out again.

Shadow had been too concentrated on the fight that he had forgotten about Amy. 'Oh no! Amy... He's the…Stalker? Oh No! Amy' He thought and he fell to his knees.

The guy gave an "Hmph!" Before dropping the knife that fell to the floor with a clatter, after a few seconds he went away.

"…Rose…" Shadow said before his vision became black and he fell cataleptic.

"Shadow's taking too long… He said he'd be here soon enough and, it's been half an hour!" Amy crossed her arms over another and gave a small pout; she then picked up her Black-berry that was on top of the coffee table.

Scanning through her contacts, Amy clicked on the name shadow and waited for him to pick up. "Come on pick up!" Amy stomped her foot on the ground impatiently.

When he didn't answer Amy's eye brows furrowed in confusion, "Why isn't he picking up?" She muttered to herself quietly.

She jumped up in shock when the sound of the doorbells erupted the silence in the house.

"Shadow" Amy ran towards the door with a wide smile, without thinking, Amy slammed the door open and her lips curved into a frown when the person who was standing there wasn't the ebony hedgehog she was waiting for.

"W-Who are you?" Amy shivered as the cold wind blew into her face, arms and legs.

She trailed her emerald green eyes up the stranger and she gave a small frown. She could barely make out what he was wearing, Amy could only see that he had a dark hoodie covering most of his face and showing only a bit of his muzzle.

"I'm so glad to finally see you in person…At last- Amelia Rose"

Amy's eyes widened in shock, her head whizzed around in dizziness due to the fact that she recognized who this person was.

"Y-yo-your..." Amy's throat went dry and she saw the guy give a smirk.

"Recognized me Eh?" He said as he took two steps forward and Amy took two steps back.

Her eyes widened when he closed and locked the door behind them, seeing the shocked expression on her face he gave a smirk. "We'll be needing some _Alone time!_ This must be the happiest day of my life…To finally make you mine…Lia…" He said causing Amy's eyes to go wide.

"…Shadow…" Amy said and she quickly looked at her phone, she glanced up in surprise when her phone was no longer in her hands.

"You don't need this.." The guy said while smashing the phone in the floor and Amy's eyes looked at him in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" She yelled and he stepped on her phone and pressed his feet with force over the broken screen.

"Your little _Boyfriend_ is lying DEAD! In the alleyways… I hope he has a good time in Hell!" The guy said and Amy's eyes dwelled with tears as she stared at him in disbelief.

"W-What have y-you done with s-shadow?" Amy said with horror in her eyes.

"Let's not waste our time over that useless corpse." The guy said with an evil smirk. "I've been dreaming of this day…Ever since! And ANYONE who got in the way likes that green slime ball and this other bastard! Will get payed for touching my rose!" The guy said and Amy gave him a glare.

"You idiot me and shadow were none more than FRIENDS!" She said and tried as best to stop the streaming tears that kept flowing down her cheeks.

"And I'm not even yours! You bloody BASTARD!" Amy said with hatred and the guy gave a scowl.

"Don't do this Lia! DON'T DO IT!" He said and he slowly pushed the hoodie away from his face causing Amy's eyes to go wide in shock.

"Jacob?" She said her eyes couldn't believe that he was right in front of her.

"Remember me, Huh?" He said and Amy ran her emerald green eyes up his figure.

There was an evil smirk planted on his face which Amy thought he looks off with since he wasn't this type of guy. He is a navy colored hedgehog with jade green eyes like her own.

"But...How?" Amy said still not being able to believe that it was him.

"I know… You may be thinking _HOW?_ But let me tell you this. Ever since you transferred to our school, I have loved you. From the moment I saw you, I thought that I'd make you mine someday! And now that opportunity has at last finally reached me. "

"But you were never like this in class.. You barely spoke to me and-"

"Yes, Yes I know…Lia, I had made a big mistake by not telling you back then. But I will tell you now.. I have always loved you!" He said and Amy's eyes narrowed.

"It's too late! Too LATE! AND STOP CALLING ME LIA! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE! THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" Amy scream and Jacob gave a smirk.

"Well I got that from your own name… _LIA!_ " he said and Amy gave him a glare.

"Look get out of here before I call the police!" Amy said and he took another two steps forward.

"Let me see you try." He said and Amy's eyes widen when her back hit the wall.

'Oh no!' She thought and she looked for a way to run to but it was too late. Before she could make another movement he had both his arms on the both of her sides making her trapped.

Amy closed her eyes and another tear ran down her cheek.

Jacob looked up and down her face with lust full eyes. Grabbing her chin gentley, He leaned in and was about to kiss her when hastily turned her face around causing his lips to press against her cheek.

"Playing games are we?" He said before attempting the same thing and this time he clenched his teeth when she turned around again causing him to kiss her cheek.

"Don't make me be the bad guy!" He said and this time he grabbed her chin with force and leaned in.

He stopped when she burst into tear and she kicked him hard (In the place where it hurts most!) Backing away from her, he gave a grunt then looked up at her and gave a glare.

"You BITCH! I love you some much and tried to be gentle with you! Now you're gonna get what's coming for you!" He said and before he could grab onto her again, Amy ran away and ran up the stairs and he followed her.

Amy looked around in alarm and she then ran inside a bedroom slammed the door shut while locking her inside.

She inhaled deeply and her heart hammered in her chest when she heard his voice shouting from the other side of the door, while kicking and punching for the door to open.

"Oh lords please help!" Amy prayed as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"OPEN THE DOOR! LIA! IF I GET IN I'M Gonna-" He said while pushing himself at the door. Amy's heart beat faster when every time the door was pushed.

She quickly stood up in shock when the door slammed open and Jacob stood there with a wide smirk.

"You can never run away from me! You're only mine!" He said and he ripped off his hoodie revealing his muscles and packs.

Amy's eyes widen when she saw Amelia carved onto his chest, shoulders and muscles.

"See this is the love… The signs of my love for you! Look peel a little part of your skin and see how much it will give you pain, Now imagine, Carving it with a knife."

Amy gave a look of disgust, "You don't love me! You're OBSESSED! ONLY PEOPLE, WHO ARE OBSESSED, DO CRAZY THINGS LIKE THIS!" Amy said as tears streamed down her face. "You killed someone who was innocent! You injured someone who was innocent YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Amy screamed and Jacob clenched his fists and his teeth gritted together.

Walking towards Amy he slapped her hard on the face causing her to fall on the bed with a loud sob.

The corner of her lip got pressed under her teeth causing her lip to bleed. While her cheek throbbed in pain.

Amy gave a shudder when Jacob got up on the bed and she pressed her eyes shut. "Please. Please! Don't do this! " Amy pleaded and he gave a roll of his eyes.

He lowered himself one last time to kiss her but to Amys luck it never came. Amy's eyes snapped open when she could no longer feel Jacob's weight on her.

She sat up and her eyes filled with joy when she saw the ebony hedgehog push Jacob towards the wardrobe causing him to crash into it and fall down with a groan. "Shadow!" Amy gave a shriek of joy as she quickly ran and slammed herself against his chest. She then quickly pulled away when he gave a grunt in pain.

Her eyes widen when she noticed the wound in his stomach, "Oh shadow!" Amy cried.

"What did this bastard do to you? Rose…" Shadow said softly as he caressed her cheek with his thumb and slowly wiped the blood away.

Amy gave a small smile before ripping the end of her dress.

"Are you okay? Rose..." Shadow said weakly and Amy gave a nod with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm better, Now that you're here!" Amy said as she wrapped the cloth around his waist. Flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"You won't get away with it that _easily!_ " Amy gasped and looked up to see Jacob standing in front of them and pointing a gun directly at shadow.

Amy's eyes widened and she looked at shadow. Quickly she stood up and stood in front of shadow. "If you want to kill him! Your gonna have to go through me FIRST!" Amy said while giving him a death glare.

Jacob gave a scoff, "Alright!" Jacob said and he grabbed Amy's quills into his fist and spun her around and let go, causing her to crash into the wall.

"Rose!" Shadow yelled, clenching his teeth together in anger and pain.

"Uh-Uh-Uh!" Jacob said shaking his head as he placed the gun right at the point of shadows heart.

"Make one movement, and you'll be gone forever! You were lucky to survive last time but this time I'll make it snappy!"

"Fine!"

Both Jacob and shadow turned around to see Amy standing with tears rolling down her cheeks!

"You want me to be with _YOU!_ Well then Fine! I'll be with you as long as you let HIM GO!" Amy Shouted and Jacob smirked.

"Ah! Now that's ma girl! But sorry rosey! I HAVE to finish him off!" Jacob said before turning to shadow and was about to shoot.

Amy's eyes widened and she quickly ran towards them and pushed Jacobs arm the other way causing him to shoot at the mirror which cracked open.

"You Little BITCH!" Jacob yelled and grabbed her pink hair again.

"LET GO!" Amy said as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"You little Bitch now you're gonna pay!" He said and tried to drag her to the bed.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Shadow said pulling Jacob off Amy. "YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" A shiver ran down Amy's spine as she watched as the two guys started to fight.

'Oh no! Oh lords please help! Shadow's in No condition to fight! It's obvious that Jacobs gonna win him!'

Shadow gave a punch at Jacobs face causing his lip to bleed. Jacob wiped the blood and gave a smirk.

"It's time to finish this!" He held the gun up one more time and this time Amy gave a scream and her eyes widen when there was a gunshot.

"NOOOO! SHADOW!" Amy got off the bed and her eyes widened when she saw a smirking Jacob and shadow stood there with his eyes lifeless. Amy's tears freshened her dried ones as he ran towards shadow that fell to his knees.

"Shadow.. Listen to me…" Amy sat down beside him and rubbed his cheeks gentley with her hands.

"…Rose..." Shadow said slowly. Amy winced in pain when Jacob pulled her up and pushed her on the bed.

Jacob licked his lips and Amy gave a look of disgust. Jacobs' lips pulled into a frown when Amy sat up and the tears flowed down her cheeks nonstop. "This isn't love! Love is when two people love each other. I don't love you! Please try to understand! "

"Lia! You have no Idea How much I've _DREAMED_ For this Day!" Jacob said before taking a few step towards the bed.

"Now don't try to-"

They both looked over to the door that snapped open, "FREEZE! ALL OF YOU!"

Jacobs's eyes widened when he saw four police officers enter the room with guns in their hands.

"John that one's injured and he's losing too much blood! He's been stabbed in the stomach and shot in the shoulder, Quick call the Ambulance!" one of the officers said to the captain.

"Your hands up and drop the gun!" the captain said and Jacob slowly placed his gun on the floor.

"We're taking you in for some questions Mr." The officer said as he put on the hand-cuffs.

Jacob stared at Amy one more time before walking out of the door with the police officers.

Amy sighed in relief; she then ran to shadow and put his head gentley on her lap.

"R-rose…Where's" shadow coughed and Amy pressed her index finger over her lips.

"Shhh!" She whispered and gave a placed her hand gently over his wound. "Your hurt soo badly." Amy burst into tears one last time.

"Shadow Please…hold up a little longer! Please." Amy pleaded and shadow's eyes slowly and Amy's eyes amplified.

"Shadow please…For my sake! I LOVE YOU!" Amy yelled at last and shadow's vision blurred.

"Rose…" Shadow finally said before falling unconscious.

"Please Doctor! Please, how is he?" Amy rushed after the doctor who stopped and turned around to face the apprehensive pink haired girl.

"Please ma'am let us do our work; our patient is losing too much blood! We'll do our best to save him!" The doctor said before walking away and inside the operation room.

Tears rolled down Amy's cheeks and she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hun, Are you alright?"

Amy turned around and hugged the albino bat. "Rouge!" Amy sniffed as she sobbed on her friends shoulder.

"It's okay Hun!" Rouge placed a comforting hand over Amy's shoulder. "He'll be Alright."

"Rouge…" Amy said as she pulled away from her best friend.

"Yes." Rouge said with curious eyes. Amy bit her lower lip and she played with the end of her hair.

"I told him." Amy said and her cheeks turned a little shade of red and rouge narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I told him…Well. I confessed!" Amy said and the glow of her cheeks got even redder.

"You mean…" Rouge's eyes went wide with excitement. "OH MY GOOOOOOOD!" Rouge squealed and gave Amy a quick tight hug. They both turned around when the doors opened.

"Congratulations ma'am. We were able to save him!" The doctor said and Amy's mouth curved into a smile before giving a sigh of relief.

"And he wishes to see…Amy rose?" The doctor said with a shrug. "Which one of you is Amy? He wishes to see you only. But please don't take too long." The doctor said before walking away.

"Go on…" Rouge said with a smile, "Lover boy wants to see you." She said while giving Amy's shoulder a slight push.

"ROUGE!" Amy said with a small smile and tried to hide the blush that crawled across her face.

She then bit her lips nervously before walking to the room.

Amy slowly opened the door and gave a gulp when she saw shadow rested on a white sheeted bed.

Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, Amy slowly walked up to the bed and took a seat at the edge.

When shadow felt someone sit down on the mattress, his eyes snapped open. "Rose.." He said calmly and Amy still stared at her feet.

"Um.." Amy said before looking up, she then saw shadow shirtless with the blankets up to his chest. "Well…I uh..um" Amy stuttered and blushed at the thought of how she had confessed her love for him hours ago.

He then lifted her chin with his left hand so that their eyes could meet. "You don't need to explain anything about…What you had said." He said and Amy looked away to hide her blush.

"Because I feel the same way." He said causing her to look at him with wide eyes.

"You…do?" Amy said still shocked at his remark.

"Yes rose..." Shadows eyes widened when Amy gave a squeal and lowered down to give him a tight hug.

Her eyes then went wide and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Amy slowly pulled herself away from his shirtless chest. "Um..Sorry." Amy said and shadow gave a chuckle.

"It's..Okay." he said and Amy looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

"What did they do with that bastard?" Shadow said while clenching his fists.

"The police came and took him away. But let's not talk about him." Amy said and she gave a roll of her eyes.

Just then Amy's black-berry beeped and vibrated and Amy slid down her hand into the pocket of her jeans.

"HI mom!" Amy gave a smile and she stood up. "Yeah I'm okay! It's fine! I'm fine! Yeah he's fine! Trust me!" Amy said and she then gave a roll of her eyes. "Bye mom!" Amy said before putting her phone back in its place.

"She found out about the incident and she was asking to check whether you are better or not." Amy said and shadow gave a small smile.

"You cried soo much last night Rose." Shadow said and Amy gave a short laugh.

"Yeah! Wouldn't you cry for someone you love?" Amy questioned and she placed her hand over shadows hand.

"I would...Even as a guy."

"Aw- You're such a softie!" Amy said with giggles and shadow rolled his eyes.

"Not for everyone! Just you!" He said with a chuckle when Amy's giggling stopped.

"You mean it?" She said and she looked down with a blush. Shadow gave a chuckle.

"Yes you!" He said and Amy blushed when Shadow bent in and kissed her forehead. He then looked into her emerald green eyes and Amy stared at his captivating red ones. "I love you" They both said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Amy gave a laugh and rolled her eyes in the process. "Shadow, are your wounds feeling better now?"

"Better now that you're here!" He said mimicking what she had said earlier and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Who knew Mr. Moody could be soo funny sometimes!" Amy said and shadow gave a chuckle.

He then tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Amy gave a blush when he sat up a bit and their faces were only inches apart.

Amy could feel the heat rise up her muzzle. "Whew it sure is hot in here!" Amy said while fanning herself with her hand. Shadow gave a chuckle. "Oh is it?" then with his left hand he pushed her head closer to him causing their foreheads to touch. He then gave a smirk as he leaned his face more and more.

Amy was too embarrassed to look at him. Amy's eyes widened when she felt something crawling up her back. "AAAH something's on my back!" Amy was to shocked that she jumped forward and her lips met against the ebony hedgehogs in front of her.

Amy was too startled to do anything. 'Oh my god! Such an awkward kiss!' Amy blinked while staring into shadows crimson red eyes which were showing the same expression.

Just then the doors burst open and in walked rouge, "Hey Amy what took too long I was-" When rouge saw the couple she blinked a few times and Amy quickly sat up.

"Oh Sorrry If I was Disturbing something…" Rouge said with a smirk and she turned the other way.

"ROUGE! It's not like that!" Amy said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right as if I didn't see for myself. Go on have your _FUN!_ " Rouge said and Amy stood up and was about to walk after her when shadow grabbed her by the arm.

"Shadow?" Amy questioned her ebony friend as she took a seat in the nearby chair.

"Just leave her be." He said and Amy bit her lower lip. Amy then lowered herself and rested her head on his chest and he stroked her pink hair.

"Shaddie"

"Yes"

"I love you!"

"I've heard that before."

"But I wanted to say it again!"

"I love you too rose! Oh and one more thing don't call me that!"

"But why? You gave me a nickname!"

"Well I just used your surname"

"Fine then I'll use yours"

"Uh what's…What was your surname?"

(Chuckles) "The hedgehog!"

"Fine hedgehog I love you!"

Shadow chuckled. "I was only kidding… You can call me whatever you like."

"Shaddie it is then!" Amy snuggled in his chest, before lifting her head up to steal a quick kiss from his cheek. Shadow, however, surprised her by moving his head so her lips connected with his instead of his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Amy and Shadow blinked before erupting into laughter.

"Jinx!"

"Jinx!"

Their laughter stopped and before shadow could say something, Amy placed her hand over his mouth. "I wish for us to be happy and for this love to strengthen even more!" Amy said and pulled her hand away once she had said so.

"Me too" Shadow said before kissing her forehead and once again, she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

 **Whew! *Wipes off imaginary sweat off forehead* FINALLY! I finished the longest OneShot I've ever wrote! I just want to give a BIG thank-you to xShadowxRocksx for giving me a few ideas for this story! Trust me you won't know how hard it is to write about some 'obsessive' person! It took me days to write this story so please be nice and leave a review! It will make my day! Please ignore ANY grammar/Spelling mistakes! I didn't have enough time to proof-read it so anyway, Please do leave a review! Or else it will waste the precious hours of writing this!**

 **Bye for now! I'll be back with more fics…**

 **Hopefully!**

 **xStaceyx**


End file.
